Puppet Show
by Tune4Toons
Summary: As if rescuing a princess was actually a hobby.


Author's Note: Just to disclaim, this isn't your usual fanfic.

I'm not sure whether or not this piece can even be considered conventional or not. I'm taking a bit of a risk with this one. Let's see if it works out. Hope you like it. Enjoy~

* * *

╭.╮ ╭.╮ ╭.╮ ╭.╮ ╭.╮ ╭.╮

**Puppet Show**

╭.╮ ╭.╮ ╭.╮ ╭.╮ ╭.╮ ╭.╮

The spotlight is his.

A man clad in red stands in the limelight on the wooden stage in the greatest of fashions; the velvet curtains are closed behind him, and a camera is set up, focused on his face. The centre of attention. He is to love it, breathe it, and live it. That is what's expected of him. Carrying a cheery face so carefully crafted, millions can stare in awe as the great "Mario Mario" took to the stage.

It's as if he won the greatest of lotteries, a contract; it couldn't get any better, so he said. The funds that were needed are finally going to be provided. He is no longer useless, but you can't really deem that title on him to begin with.

That's what he always was, the big brother, doing everything by himself.

And here I am standing in the sidelines, watching him live out his nightmares.

Now why would I do such a thing? _Amico, _my shoes aren't the easiest to fill into, let alone imagine. Well, perhaps you can, but only if you're willing to. If you want to, then come with me. Watch your step. Don't get your feet tangled on the ropes on the carpet. It's a beautiful theatre, don't you agree? So rustic with dim lights, if nothing decides to jump out of the shadows.

Look at him up there, portraying the face of an unfamiliar identity, speaking scripted words that aren't his, bringing so much attention to the trademark M on his fedora. I didn't wear my own, replacing it with this brown one instead, because that's what the managers wanted. Even this cloak I have on is for covering my overalls.

Hide the brother. But who should I be hiding from?

Come. Let's go sit in the centre row. The centre always has the best view of everything.

These seats are nice, don't you think? Custom-made for this theatre. The managers must've planned a great deal for this to work out perfectly. I'll have to whisper to you for now on, since the show's about to start. No, don't show me the scissors yet. I'm glad you brought them though. I'll tell you what to do later.

Seeing Mario up there reminds me of how he always pulled the strings when it came to the both of us. Simpler terms: he led, and I followed. This is his story, after all. That's what today's production is on. The managers told me to tell you not to worry about anything. They did set up everything. Makes me wonder who's truly in charge though.

Mario runs back through the curtains before a few minutes of silence follows. The cameraman fixes his lens as he sends a thumbs-up to the ceiling. Then the curtains are drawn open, revealing a small house with a painted sunny backdrop behind it. The show is starting. Oh, this is going to be a silent play. None of the actors are allowed to speak.

The first act of the play begins with the lead character learning about his soon-to-be quest. A classic way to begin, wouldn't you think? Reminds me of when we heard a knock on our door that day. I never thought those memories were going to be relived by my brother up there. Up on the stage, a Toad arrives at the frou-frou house with a letter in his hands. Mario opens it up at the door, and then he puts on a surprised face. Have I ever told you my bro was never good at acting? That face of his isn't one of the most convincing in the world. But no one seems to care about that. He's the head mascot for the company, and I'm just the sidekick beside him.

Well, except for today. Don't you find it funny?

He's a very hands-on kind of person. Naturally, after reading the letter, he decides to take on the job; it is a routine by now. The task: rescue the princess. _Princess __Peach, _a lovely woman is she, but not my taste. Once in a while, I came along as well, but back then, it was often done solo. With a man like him, who would ever need the other brother? They wanted only the best.

Hm, that's strange. Today's play does seem to involve me. They have a very skinny guy up there wearing a baggy green shirt and loose overalls. His moustache seems crooked too. Of course they didn't want to go with the original. They made me the understudy instead; that's why I'm sitting here with you. Did you also know this is a private show? The normal invitees from other worlds aren't able to come because of it. A pink puffball and a young man in green with the sword are usually around, but only you and I are allowed to watch it live today. The rest have to watch it on screen elsewhere. Aren't you special, now?

Actually, the company's heads scare me. I'd tell you who the people are, but I'm afraid since they pull the strings on this one, one wrong word can jeopardise everything for us. But I have to tell you. Something happened during that journey they're reenacting on the stage.

Mario is shaking up there. Looks like he remembers too.

The two men proceed to act two, where the actual journey began. It was never the same each time if I'm remembering it correctly. Once, we had to head out to Bean Kingdom. Wow, and I thought mushrooms were the only "food people" at the time. Another time was when Mario and I had to go back in time and find our baby selves. I can recall looking at my little self thinking, "I used to be so independent." I can only share one other story where it was all reversed, me rescuing Mario.

But the story being performed right now is a tale neither of us have ever told anyone yet. Just watch.

Mario takes the lead in the travel, the actor playing me following behind. The backdrop billboard gets replaced by the backstage crew from a sunny hill to the desert plains. The desert wasn't a path we normally had to take first when we had to rescue Peach. Mario said that the letter specified a specific path to travel on. At the time, neither of us had questioned it.

On the stage itself, goombas are scattered all over on the set. Nasty little mushrooms guys. Those creatures can be hiding anywhere. The actor runs back to the side to watch as Mario fights them.

Yes, actual fighting. The ones in charge told us it makes for a good show. I say it's a bad idea, but they get the last word no matter what, so fighting it was.

Mario does everything as told: jumps, kicks, and punches. He avoids stepping backwards, keeping face with the ones he attack. Brown bodies are thrashed all over the place. Not with fireballs though. The bosses made it very clear.

One by one, the goombas are reduced to flapjacks. It's a similar take to how many of our journeys played out. Mario normally take them out head-on, and I get the leftovers, _if _there were any. Sometimes, he will need me. The actor struggles onstage a bit to accomplish it, but Mario soon gets on his shoulders to reach the high edge of a makeshift cubic cliff. I didn't need his help when we came across heights like that. I can jump higher than him. I'm also taller, so I have that advantage over him. Too bad I'm younger.

The curse of number two, I suppose.

But this one was different compared to the rest of our journeys. We got separated that day. I'm not sure if they are willing to show that part in the play, but the curtains have started closing, so we'll have to find out later. It must be the intermission right now, so I'll tell you what did happen in the meantime.

Once upon a time, the way fairy tales are scripted to start, the two of us came across a forest in the middle of the desert. I thought we were hallucinating when it happened; we should've been hydrated enough at the time, so it was natural for us to be suspicious. Being the curious one, Mario decided to explore the forest. I followed him by instinct. No matter how much I try, I seem to be more comfortable looking after his back than with him watching mine. It was pretty dense and thick; the view of the sky was hogged by the trees. Rays of light had to pierce through cracked opening from leaves before touching the forest floor. Really pretty. Not a sight you can forget so easily.

I remember turning around to check if anyone was there since I was—and still am—a very wary person. You just never know what kind of creatures lurk around. I know I didn't want to risk it. So there I was, expecting to see the desert behind me. Instead, all colour drained from my face.

It wasn't there.

_Bizarre, _the one word that popped up in my mind. I was scared; I admit that. However, the last thing I wanted to do was to depend on Mario to tell me what to do. I decided to keep the change to myself as we travelled deeper into the forest. The path we walked on was a straight line, almost as if someone deliberately paved it to lead us somewhere, wherever it was we were going. For some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched.

I stared down at my feet as I continued following Mario. I remember sweating from nervousness; the rustling noises from the bushes were getting to me. Wouldn't you be spooked too if you felt like someone was following you?

A quick flash of light was caught from the corner of my eye. I turned around. Nothing. Then I noticed Mario had gone a bit farther ahead of me, so I tried to catch up to him. My pace got a little quicker. He was walking so fast. I tried to keep up. Then he started running. He found something. I ran too since he didn't wait for me.

Then something pulled me. My mind went into a frenzy as I tripped, and kissed the ground. I checked my feet. A thin, shiny wire had caught me. My heart started pounding. A string was pulled. Where did Mario go? A string was pulled.

Who set this up?

Mario was long gone, but it was the thread my foot got caught on that worried me the most. This forest in the desert… We must've been led there on purpose. I had no other explanation.

A string was pulled. Someone had set us up.

Then something gagged me. I had no time to react. Ropes were wrapped around my arms and legs. I wanted to scream, but no one was around to help me. My mind was crying, "Mario, Mario!" Soon, a bag was thrown over me, and my body was whisked away up off the ground. I don't know what happened after that though.

But they probably won't show that part in the play; they cut it out. Those are backstage secrets, after all.

The curtains open up again; time for the next act. Act three is the part I want to see. Notice how the backdrop has changed from the desert to an underground passageway, by the looks of it. There he is, stage left. It's very precise, where he's supposed to be; generally, the actors enter from the stage left heading right since that's what they're told to do.

How he stands and walks are important as well, especially here. Did you notice how during his fight earlier, he never stepped backwards? You have to pay attention to your surroundings. Location, location. Even where we're sitting is important. Trust me when I say I'd move seats if I could. But I can't. I'm stuck here because that's exactly what they want.

The new scene starts off with Mario climbing out of a green, makeshift pipe. He looks around, feigning a face that's supposed to show that he's worried. Or is it scared? It's hard to tell. Mario then makes hand motions, forming circles in the air beside to him. I'm assuming it's supposed to mean "missing person", since the actor playing me is nowhere to be seen. Mario sighs and his shoulders slump. I'm sure you can tell whether he's acting right now or not.

For that journey, I know he was able to take care of himself when I got captured. He's the older brother. At least, thinking to that time, I didn't have to hold him back anymore. How he got captured, I hope to find out from this play myself.

He walks around the stage, using up the space. The background gets constantly switched by the backstage crew from passageway to prairie, from beach to forest, from ice cave to inside a volcano.

Then the final act comes. Mario arrives through another makeshift pipe in what looks like to be Bowser's castle. The dark backdrop suits the scene well. Then there's the sound of a crank and chains lowering something. On the stage, a cage comes down with Peach inside, tied up and gagged. Ah, the _principessa. _They took her too.

Hm? Behind her is the actor playing me tied up as well. Oh… So that's how they're showing it.

It's alright. I'm used to it. It does make sense though, since he doesn't look like he's the kind of person who has actually experienced true combat yet.

Bowser stomps into the set from stage right. Hm, they even got the original himself to perform his part. I can't help but feel a bit annoyed about that, though there's nothing I can do about it. What does impress me is the battle scene they're doing. Bowser swipes his claw. Mario jumps and dodges. Flurries of fists exchange with air. Those brief moments are when you can see lights reflecting off the strings hanging around the area. I'm surprised they haven't gotten themselves tangled in it yet.

Both glare at the other with equal determination, but then they pause. They nod to each other. Strange… Soon, they leap and go at it. Grunts and groans echo in the theatre. Mario ducks as Bowser slashes the air above. Then Mario leaps and grabs the strings above Bowser, pulling on the threads around him. Bowser throws a punch above Mario's head, who ends up flying back as if something pulled him along. He struggles to get back up, but eventually stands on his two feet.

Mario's getting serious; this isn't acting.

He rushes forward as he charges up a fireball. Bowser starts gathering flames in his mouth as well. Then Mario throws it— wait, his body jerks back. Bowser breathes out his— he gets yanked back too! Both of them collapse onto the floor, frozen in their sprawled positions, struggling to move their limbs as if chains were attached to their persons.

You know when I mentioned Mario telling me that it couldn't get any better? He held a straight face that day. In a way, he wasn't lying. It doesn't get better.

It gets worse.

The cameraman shuts off the camera and backs away from the stage. Both Mario's and Bowser's bodies are pulled up to their feet by their wrists, strings now visible from the reflection of the stage lights, like marionettes. Those are very thin threads, but I heard they're the strongest in the market. Their bodies bend in awkward positions as they were forced to walk towards the centre of the stage. They stare at the strings that bind them against their will, then at each other. Mario frowned, but Bowser yells in protest. He attempts to yank himself free, but I saw my brother try that last week. It won't work.

I tried too. Take my word for it.

Looks like they're stopping the show here. They must've found out what those two were actually doing. However, there is another reason. The real story doesn't have an ending yet. I'm not allowed to say anymore than that, though.

Here, let me tell you a little secret. Bring your ear closer.

There are two hands floating at the ceiling right now. No, don't look yet. Did you notice the threads everywhere? Not just the stage, but here too. You almost tripped on one when you came here. The hands control everything that goes on; we're their puppets, and this is their show. They're watching us right now. They're the ones who captured me, who got Mario, Bowser, even Peach, I bet. Others were captured, too. I saw them. We have to help them.

It's not too late, _amico. _I'm glad you listened to my instructions earlier. I'd be lying to you if I said I wasn't nervous right now, because I actually can't move at the moment. The strings are tied to me too. We have to be really subtle about this. If any of us make a wrong move— no. I don't want to think about it. The first hand is above the stage; the second one is above us. We can't make it too obvious.

You know, they may be able to control our bodies, but they can't control our words. They made this a silent show for a reason. If word gets out about this, we can shut everything down. You're the witness now. What you saw on stage was Plan A.

We're Plan B.

You still have the scissors, right?

Then let's go end their show.

* * *

Tune4Toons: This was originally an SSB fic, but it seemed to suit Mario instead. Different? Yes. Enjoyable? That's for you to say.

Feedback and criticism are always appreciated.

Thanks again, and happy readings!


End file.
